ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Excalibur * Karri * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Karri vs. Excalibur (fight to 1 HP) Karri *Health: 16,333/31,000 *Strength: 15 *Speed: 14 *Stamina: 174/500 *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Saiyan (25% Physical attacks), Battle Sense (dodge up to 5 random attacks this turn) *Blast 1: Afterimage (dodge 1 attack, used once per turn) *Blast 1: Pump Up (costs 2 BGs, boost SPD+STR by 15% until the end of your turn) *Blast 2: Bomber DX (Ki Attack) *Blast 2: N/A *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice (inflict 1/2 of current HP as damage, user dies) Excalibur *Health: 26,409.25/31,000 *Speed: 15 *Strength: 15 *Stamina: 110/500 *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Android Damage Resistance, Self-Repair System Regeneration, every other turn *Blast 1: Pump Up 2 Blast Gauges, Strength and Speed x1.15 until end of turn *Blast 1: Solar Flare 2 Blast Gauges, chance to drop opponent Speed by x0.8 on their next turn *Blast 2: Endless Shoot Ki *Blast 2: N/A *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice half current Health in damage, kills user Go for broke! FIGHT! * Karri walked down the streets of Central City, looking about idly. She had just arrived here, and thought she might have a chance to relax for a bit. Her attention was suddenly caught by... She squinted, thinking, Is that... a robot? * Excalibur had just stepped out of a shop - a very much closed shop - holding a small glass-like sphere with strange engravings. He began walking down the street, away from Karri. * A thief, huh? I'll see if I can get him to return that. Running after him, she called, "Hey, rust bucket! Get over here!" * Excalibur stopped, turning around to face Karri, his red eye glowing brightly as it focused on her. He chose to say nothing, and tilted his head in curiosity, placing the glass sphere inside his chassis. * Stopping in front of him, she asked, "So what do you think you're doing with that?" * "Acquiring information." Excalibur said immediately, "This information is not dangerous, to my knowledge." * "That glass ball," Karri growled at him. "You just took that from a store!" * "Correct. It contains information that I require. Do you not obtain your items from stores?" He countered, a small iris partially closing around the light - essentially, narrowing his eye. * "That's what Zeni's for. As far as I saw, you didn't even pay for the damn thing!" * "I paid precisely two hundred glimmer, the exact amount the axiomatic bead is worth. The shopkeeper should be able to transmute it into zeni." Excalibur replied. * Karri faceplanted on the spot. Getting to her feet, she told him, "...Sorry to disappoint, but it doesn't work that way. I gonna ask you now to return the bead-thing." * "Request denied." Excalibur replied immediately. "The information contained within the bead is too important." * "Right, y'see, because you didn't take the chance I gave you... I gonna have to turn you into scrap!" With that, Karri rushed at Excalibur with ten punches and kicks (All Hit, 1,781.25 damage). * Excalibur did not respond, instead holding still and tanking the hits - virtually shrugging them off. After a moment, he spoke. "My turn." With that, he dematerialized, reappearing behind Karri and wrapping his tail around her, lifting her into the air and slamming her into the ground repeatedly. Punches/Kicks, 4 hit. Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. 600 damage * Karri freed herself from Excalibur's grasp, firing five ki blasts at him before flying back at him with three punches, a kick to the chin and an elbow to the torso (3 Ki Blasts hit, 2 Punches hit, Damage: 920). * Excalibur once again didn't seem to even notice the damage, and responded by dematerializing again, reappearing to the left of Karri, and firing a pulse of energy from his palm at her. Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 420 damage * Holding her arms in front of her, Karri flew at Excalibur with a series of strikes before jumping away and firing three ki blasts (All Hit, 1,845.375 damage). *Excalibur skidded along the ground for a moment, before unleashing a pulse of energy from his eye. Shoot (hit) + 9 Ki Blasts (4 hit). Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. (1,590 damage) *Karri righted herself in midair, choosing to keep her distance for now and fire ten ki blasts at him. (5 Hit: 1,050. Reduced to 997.5) *Excalibur returned the favor, firing ten carefully-aimed pulses of energy directly at Karri. Ki Blasts (3 Hit: 630) *Karri crouched down, shouting as she gathered her strength (Pump Up). Rushing at Excalibur, she threw a series of punches ending in a kick to the torso. "Now witness my power!" she said, charging a sphere of energy in her hand. Throwing it at Excalibur, she cried "Bomber DX!" (8 Punches, 5 hit, Bomber DX, hit: 1,854.375 damage) *A single scratch was visible on Excalibur's armor, which quickly repaired itself. The energy had been absorbed by the material, and was redirected right back at Karri. Ki Blasts. Excalibur's auto-repair system activates Regen. (4 hit, 840 damage) *''That barely did anything!'' Karri thought in frustration, firing a wave of ki at Excalibur (10 Ki Blasts, 7 hit, 1,396.5 damage). *Excalibur countered with ten pulses of energy Ki Blasts, 2 hit, 420 damage. *Karri focused herself, tuning out all distractions (Battle Sense). She then flew at Excalibur, unleashing a series of punches ending with a kick that would launch him into the air. (9 Punches, 6 hit, 1,080 damage) *Excalibur briefly took a moment to recharge and repair. Regen attacks *Karri took this opportunity to shoot nine ki blasts at him, capping it off with a Bomber DX. (bomber dx hit, 4 ki blasts hit 1510,5 damage) *Excalibur promptly unleashed a pair of Endless Shoots, followed by 8 Ki Blasts. (2x endless shoot both hit, 8 ki blasts 6 hit 2760 *Karri briefly paused to recuperate and regain her stamina. *Excalibur took this opportunity to materialize behind Karri, firing another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts. (8 Hit: 1,680) Regen *Karri turned herself towards Excalibur, focused herself, and shot nine ki blasts at him (7 hit, 1,396.5 damage). (Battle Sense) *Excalibur focuses, planning his next few actions. Skip *Karri shot nine more ki blasts at Excalibur, before flying at him and delivering a powerful kick (5 Ki Blasts hit, Kick Hit, 1068.75 damage). *Excalibur fires yet another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts (Endless Shoot, Miss, 7 Ki Blasts hit, 1470 damage). His auto-repair system activates Regen. *Karri retaliated with nine more ki blasts, finishing with another Bomber DX (4 Ki Blasts, DX Hit, 1,590 damage). *Once again, Excalibur absorbs the energy and fires it back at Karri Ki Blasts, 6 hit, 1,260 damage. *"Tch. I'm getting careless...!" Karri muttered, refocusing herself and firing nine more ki blasts. (Battle Sense) (6 Hit: 1,197) *Excalibur analyzes the situation, recharging his energy. Skip Regen *Karri started to feel the end of her stamina approaching, and paused to regain her energy. (skip) *Excalibur promptly unleashes another Endless Shoot and 9 Ki Blasts (B2 hit, 5 Ki Blasts hit, 1,800 damage).